


Panic Attacks

by starrywolf101



Series: Angsty Fun Times! [15]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Gay Character, Comfort/Angst, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Gay Male Character, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, No Resolution, One Shot, Panic Attacks, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25600231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrywolf101/pseuds/starrywolf101
Summary: Logan suffers from a panic attackThere really isn't much else to say about it
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Thomas Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Thomas Sanders
Series: Angsty Fun Times! [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/906231
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	Panic Attacks

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... so I self-inserted into Logan and described my own panic attacks. I feel like the say I suffer from panic attacks is very different from how they're usually written, so I decided that it was a good idea to showcase it in case someone else is like me

_ No no no! Not now! _

Logan, the ever-so level headed one, found himself in the throes of a panic attack. What's worse, is that he happened to be in the middle of a conversation with Thomas.

_ It's not fair! I don't want him to see me like this! _

Panic attacks were pretty rare for him, and were the result of pent-up stress. Stress that was mostly caused by his lack of indulging in emotions. Sure, he had his pleasures— such as his hobbies like reading and researching space! It was the other emotions that were pent up. Logan knew that bottling up emotions was bad, but he didn't know how to healthily express them. That meant tears were held back, both of sadness and rage. His anger was always pushed back so he didn't snap at the others. 

He wasn't particularly great at emotions… meaning that he didn't really understand the ones that tended to blur the lines. All that built up stress had to go somewhere, and that was where the panic attacks came in.

So, back to the present. Here he was, talking to Thomas when tears built up in his eyes. 

_ Why am I crying? _

"Logan, buddy, are you okay?" 

He opens his mouth to answer, but no words come out. Thomas, worried for his logical side, makes Logan sit down on the couch. He moved, but not by his own volition. Thomas was talking to him, but he couldn't understand. Logan recognized that he was having a panic attack, but he couldn't control his body. It was like he was trapped in his mind; helplessly forced to watch the outside world.

"Logan, can you hear me?"

_ Yes! I can! _

No matter how hard he thought those words, he gave no outward reaction.

_ Move, damnit! At least just meet Thomas's eyes! _

Nothing happened. 

Thomas calls in Virgil, the one best equipped for the situation. Together, they can get Logan to breathe properly, he was only just now realizing that he had been hyperventilating. 

Logan unfurls from his curled-up position— wait, when did he curl up!? 

"Logan…?" That was Virgil's voice. Oh… Logan was ashamed of himself for unraveling in front of Thomas. Without another word, Logan sinks out, leaving Virgil and Thomas alone to comprehend what just happened. 


End file.
